The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss), is the existence that governs the Abyss, because of a previous Glen's experiment, and the creator of the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by Jack's request. She is the twin sister of Alice, who was the B-Rabbit for awhile before she vanished, and shares her name with her however with a different spelling(Alyss). The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack, whose body is currently in Oz's possession, making this the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in the Abyss. She can be considered the host of the Nucleus of the Abyss. Appearance The Intention of the Abyss in human form appears as a white version of Alice. She has white hair, in the same style as Alice's with two plaits, lavender coloured eyes and is seen with either a gentle or crazed expression. She wears an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and white string around her right wrist. Sometimes she appears in the form of a white rabbit doll with huge, crazed eyes, a white dress, blue capelet and a blue bow. Jack said that while Alyss was the Intention she held either a white rabbit doll or Cheshire and wore light colored dresses. Personality The Intention of the Abyss is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. Before the Tragedy of Sablier she was lonely, just like Alice was, and rarely smiled. She was estatic whenever she could explore outside the Abyss and spend time with Jack. When Alice wore light coloured dresses and had a gentle and easily scared personality, she was the Intention of the Abyss. Overtime, from being so lonely, she has come to no longer desire being the Intention of the Abyss and has asked Break to save her and Alice, showing that despite being cruel to people she does truly care about others besides herself. She appeared to be somewhat more stable and nice prior to the events of 100 years ago. Quotes *''"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I have many different dolls ready for you, I do! Let's play with them shall we? We'll talk until we get sleepy and.. And... Okay? So please...my beloved."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''"I hate Glen, because he tries to take 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too and Vincent. I hate anyone who dares to get close to 'him'."'' *''"Didn't you know? 'The power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains. It grants will to those without life. And ... because it is linked to all flows of time'.. the Abyss is a dimension that can rule over such beings."'' *''"Oh ahaha! But everyone died didn't they? They were killed while you were away. You could not protect them. Though they were precious to you... you could not save them ! '...Is that not why you've come here? To save the lives of those people?"'' *''"Those who come to the Abyss are all the same. They're all desperate to get something back. But everyone goes mad partway. It seems being with the dear dollies - the Chains - is no good for them... Fu fu.. but you were different. You didn't lose yourself, not even at the end."'' *''" 'For the sake of those people.. For the sake of my Lord... I shall try to turn back time,' you declared. And you killed so many, many people. What a fool you were!"'' *''"I found him ! Oz ! Please bring this to that man. This is the only thing I managed to salvage from the darkness.. A shard of Lacie's memories.. her feelings. I think she would have wanted that man to see them."'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" (seeing Alice kill herself) *"I'm sorry Alice! I'm so sorry!" *"Let's destroy...my memories." Chapter Appearances '(*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories.''' Trivia * The inspiration for the Intention and Alice comes from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. Alice is based off of the Red Queen in both clothing style (dark colours such as red) and personality as the Red Queen was clever and spiteful. The Intention is based off of the White Queen, wearing white clothing to mirror Alice, as well as through her personality which is more docile, feminine and soft spoken. * In the first chapter, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss as she mentioned that they always played there. This could refer to either Jack Vessalius or Oz when he was her rabbit doll. However, when the memory of Alice threatened to kill him, it may have signified Alice, who in the beginning of Retrace 78: Decision, told Jack that she'd never forgive him. *It's revealed in Chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wanted to remain as the Intention of the Abyss anymore and to save Alice. Despite the fact that she doesn't like Alice very much, she still wants to save her. * The Intention receives her looks from her father, Levi, such as her white hair and purple eyes but retains much of her mother's, Lacie's, personality. * In Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz it is revealed that all the memories that were scattered in the real world were the Intention's memories instead of Alice's. She choose to destroy her memories so that she will never seek out Jack again for making her sister and Oz suffer. * It is possible that the Alice who made a promise with Oz as seen in chapter 20 and 70 was the Intention. When Oz first hears it, the Intention's memories are shown, as she stated in chapter 76 that it was her memories scattered all over. In chapter 70 the Alice is wearing a light colored outfit when she speaks to Oz and confesses her love to him, the dark haired Alice was seen in a light colored outfit when she died. And finally, when Alice regains her memories from the Intention, the scene with the promise never came up when means that it must have been the Intention instead. Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Female Category:Baskervilles